


Буревестник эквестрийских нанотехнологий

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Letters, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: При всех своих широко известных заслугах Твайлайт Спаркл продолжает считать принцессу Селестию наставницей. Это означает, что именно Селестии приходится первой сталкиваться с научными достижениями ученицы и их не всегда предсказуемыми последствиями… из коих некоторые сама Твайлайт очень хотела бы забыть.





	1. Селестия пишет Твайлайт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве в Fogel’ем.
> 
> Ключевое событие данной истории упоминается в «шкатулочном романе» [«Среди Ночи и тех, кто в ней»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527565).

Дорогая Твайлайт!

Никакие слова не могут передать моей радости от осознания того факта, что ты всё ещё продолжаешь считать меня своим научным копытоводителем. Просто прими это как данность. Твои достижения — как в части теории, так и в части практики — настолько велики, что подобное отношение с твоей стороны сделало бы честь кому угодно.

Равным образом, мне отрадно видеть, что дерзость твоего исследовательского ума ничуть не притупилась. При всех твоих обязанностях принцессы Эквестрии и директора Школы Дружбы — а я лучше кого бы то ни было понимаю их обременительность! — ты продолжаешь находить время и возможности для научной работы, что просто замечательно. Любезно присланный тобой черновик статьи свидетельствует об этом со всей очевидностью.

Должна, однако, напомнить, что наука требует беспристрастности, и коль скоро ты видишь меня своей наставницей, я в отношении статьи обязана такую беспристрастность проявить. Ситуация осложняется ещё и тем, что избранная тобой тема затрагивает не только научные, но и определённые морально-этические аспекты, к которым мы, как принцессы, должны быть особенно внимательными. Но давай обо всём по порядку.

Вводная часть статьи великолепна. Работа с источниками всегда была твоей сильной стороной, и аналитический обзор гипотез, пытавшихся логически объяснять и обосновывать эквестрийскую магию, удался тебе блестяще. Моя <strike>любимая</strike> <strike>любознательная</strike> люб**ЯЩАЯ ПОДГЛЯДЫВАТЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ПЛЕЧО** сестра присоединяется к этому мнению и благодарит тебя за доставленное веселье. Действительно, некоторые из этих гипотез, предложенные за время её вынужденного отсутствия, довольно забавны.

Что же до меня, то я не поленилась сделать для себя копию этого фрагмента — редко можно встретить столь качественный материал, заключённый в столь небольшом объёме. Перейдём, однако, к основному содержанию.

Ты постулируешь существование «наноботов» как «высокотехнологичных крошек», которыми заполнено всё окружающее нас пространство. Мне не очень понравился этот термин, и сначала я решила было, что ты хочешь ввести квантование для «магического поля» (гипотезу которого ты честно рассмотрела и, будем называть вещи своими именами, справедливо высмеяла). Позже я увидела, что это не так, и хочу посоветовать тебе переписать соответствующий кусок текста, дабы отличие сразу же бросалось в глаза. Это стоит сделать, поскольку твоя гипотеза конкретизирована намного аккуратнее, нежели «магическое поле», и в нынешнем виде описание ввело меня в заблуждение. Что же до названия — пусть пока будут «наноботы», поменять это слово при необходимости недолго, а в обсуждении оно удобно своей краткостью.

Итак, наноботы. Согласно твоим рассуждениям…

_«Наноботы способны на простейшие самостоятельные действия:_ **левитация** _ относительно произвольно выбранного центра (в том числе и с отрицательными величинами силы притяжения), чем достигается абсолютная свобода перемещения; ****_ **механическое взаимодействие** _ с соседними наноботами при произвольной степени жёсткости взаимодействия и силе разрыва связей; ****_ **информационное взаимодействие** _ с ближайшими наноботами посредством частотно-модулированного излучения (предположительно, в видимом диапазоне, но возможно наличие и второго канала с более высокой частотой)»._

Три функции. Это немного, но позволяет многое объяснить, а потому твоя гипотеза вполне отвечает классическому «не умножай сущности сверх необходимости». Мне понравилась формулировка «активация ключевых команд, или так называемое колдовство, способно запускать очень сложные последовательности внутреннего взаимодействия наноботов, ведущие к заранее обусловленному результату». Кажется, тебе удалось придумать вполне энциклопедическое определение для термина «заклинание».

Здесь же находится фрагмент, который, при всём моём непредвзятом и критическом отношении, вызвал у меня самый настоящий восторг: _«наличием наноботов обусловливается появление так называемых кьютимарок, они же метки или знаки отличия — наноботы, выстраивая свою колонию под поверхностным эпителием носителя, создают ясно различимый цветной рисунок»_. Я пока далека от того, чтобы безоговорочно принимать твою гипотезу, но это место представляется чрезвычайно многообещающим. Пожалуйста, продолжай размышлять в этом направлении — мне очень хотелось бы прочитать больше, нежели _«механизм создания конкретного рисунка неизвестен, однако без сомнения можно утверждать, что он связан с мыслительными процессами носителя»_.

Следующее рассуждение надолго озадачило меня. Вот оно:

_«Наноботы, активируясь при управляющем воздействии, включают сигналы безопасности, дабы обозначить зону своей активности, упростить наведение и разграничить влияние. Этим обусловлено свечение области вокруг предмета взаимодействия (цвет обычно зависит от масти оператора). Также подсвечивается управляющая антенна и канал связи между антенной и предметом воздействия»._

Не слишком ли много усилий для объяснения того факта, что мы можем видеть магические ауры? Но потом — не буду скрывать, как раз при написании этого письма — мне пришла в голову интересная мысль. _А для кого, собственно, эти «сигналы» предназначаются?_ Если для мага («оператора» по твоей терминологии), то объяснение действительно выглядит притянутым. Но если допустить, что «сигналы» адресованы другим наноботам?! Здесь открываются новые горизонты для рассуждений. По твоим представлениям, магическая функция наноботов никак не привязана к личности «оператора», и тогда все эти «сигналы» могут быть частью сложного механизма установки приоритетов и реализации _совместной_ магии.

На твоём месте я переписала бы эту часть статьи. Если, говоря «разграничить влияние», ты имела в виду что-то вроде вышесказанного, то это стоит выразить более конкретно; в противном же случае подумай ещё над тем, _что именно_ ты хотела сказать.

Теперь я с тяжёлым сердцем перехожу к грустному моменту. Ты попыталась с точки зрения своей гипотезы объяснить явление телепортации, и это вполне логично. Но _как_ ты это сделала?

_«Особым случаем работы наноботов является режим телепортации. Для управления данным режимом необходим штыревой управляющий элемент и драйвер управления телепортом, который невозможно использовать оператору без подготовки (согласно одной из теорий, далеко не все операторы способны его правильно ассимилировать). При телепортации тело или объект разбирается наноботами на составные части и тут же собирается из наличных атомов в другом месте. Режим работы телепорта может быть как мгновенным — всё тело разбирается/собирается разом, — так и длительным, при котором образуется видимая граница зоны действия телепорта (известная как портал)»._

Тебе не кажется, что во второй фразе ты слишком переусердствовала? Это можно было выразить гораздо проще и короче: телепортироваться могут лишь единороги, и то далеко не все способны этому обучиться. Но если бы дело было только в этом…

Дорогая Твайлайт! Начиная с этого места, тебе следует смотреть на моё письмо так, будто оно написано не представителем академических кругов, анализирующим твою статью, а прежде всего принцессой Эквестрии. Возможно, тебе следует отвлечься на минуту от чтения, выпить воды или сделать ещё что-то в этом роде.

Тебе, вероятно, известно, что в нашей стране существует немало, скажем так, философских концепций, последователи которых исходят из довольно расплывчатого понятия «душа». Представители академических кругов обычно именуют их словом «секты», однако я полагаю, что дружба со Старлайт Глиммер (передавай ей мой привет) отучила тебя от необдуманного употребления этого термина.

Пожалуйста, пойми меня правильно. Лично я ничего не имею против твоего объяснения феномена телепортации: оно логично и хорошо укладывается в рамки обсуждаемой гипотезы. Но поверь моему опыту: если с этим объяснением ознакомятся те, кто верит в существование «души», они незамедлительно поднимут множество крайне неудобных вопросов. И самым неудобным из них будет вопрос о том, сохраняется ли «душа» пони при «разборке» тела, почему она должна восстанавливаться при его воссоздании и, как следствие, _можно ли считать тех, кто хоть однажды проходил через телепорт, настоящими пони_. Думаю, ты без всякого труда проведёшь все необходимые исторические параллели.

Я не знаю, что сказать тебе в этой связи. Правда, не знаю. Просто полагаюсь на твой здравый смысл и выражаю надежду, что ты посоветуешься со мной перед тем, как предпринимать какие-то практические шаги.

Наверняка предыдущие три абзаца расстроили тебя. Постараюсь немного утешить и снова надену маску представителя академических кругов, дабы похвалить.

_«Следующий режим работы наноботов относится к так называемым полётам: наноботы при этом не включают сигнальных огней, так как воздействуют непосредственно на тело управляющего ими. Для данного режима требуются фазные управляющие элементы, известные как крылья, — на самом деле никакого аэродинамического функционала эта система нести не может, о чём свидетельствует их конструктив: нередко они имеют недостаточный размер, либо вовсе имеют отверстия. При раскрытии элементов управления наноботы создают поле сил, по своему воздействию напоминающее плотную среду, однако с минимальным сопротивлением движению»._

Тебе удалось дать хорошее объяснение тому факту, что полёты пегасов тоже имеют в своей основе магию. Это действительно удачное место. Оно логично вытекает из всего сказанного ранее и хорошо согласуется с тем, что́ мне подумалось насчёт «сигнальных огней». В самом деле, при индивидуальности полёта отдельно взятого пегаса нет никакой необходимости в сигнальных механизмах расстановки приоритетов и протоколах взаимодействия.

Пожалуй, здесь не хватает объяснений для двух других магических способностей пегасов — хождения по облакам и управления погодой — но с этим я не предвижу ни малейших затруднений (думаю, ты просто увлеклась и в исследовательском азарте выпустила их из вида). Пожалуйста, обрати на это внимание.

Следующая часть твоей статьи, как я сразу подумала, должна была быть особенно интересной. Тебе не хуже моего известно, насколько неудовлетворительно все существующие гипотезы объясняют связь земных пони с магией, отделываясь лишь самыми общими и невнятными формулировками.

Зная тебя, как свою лучшую ученицу, я практически не сомневалась, что ты предложишь объяснение, столь же оригинальное, сколь и неожиданное. И ты сделала это… о да, сделала…

Говорила ли я тебе, что ты обладаешь редким талантом удивлять меня сверх всяких мыслимых границ? Вопрос чисто риторический — я не перестаю говорить об этом с тех самых пор, как ты буквально посадила меня в лужу на уроке. Однако нынешний случай _далеко_ превзошёл все предыдущие.

_«Наноботы созревают в земле и далее образуют плодовое тело в виде камня, который для активации должен пройти через пищеварительный тракт земного пони. В процессе активации освобождается избыточная энергия, чем и обусловлена физическая сила земных пони, значительно бо́льшая по сравнению с остальными двумя расами»._

У меня нет слов, Твайлайт, и это отнюдь не фигура речи. Всё, что написано далее, опять следует воспринимать как написанное не наставником, но принцессой Эквестрии.

Твоё рассуждение убийственно. Оно закрывает множество слабых мест в других гипотезах, даёт объяснение некоторым загадочным фактам (вроде того, зачем земным пони нужна способность выращивать и поедать камни, пусть даже в наши дни этим занимаются немногие) и значительно усиливает роль земных в эквестрийском социуме. Вместе с тем, оно **абсолютно неприемлемо**.

Я говорю даже не об эстетическом аспекте — замени в своём тексте «пищеварительный тракт» на «желудочно-кишечный», и ты поймёшь (надеюсь) — хотя и это немаловажно. Понимаешь ли ты, дорогая Твайлайт, какие последствия могут возникнуть, если ты опубликуешь _такое_? Если нет, то позволь обрисовать тебе.

Знакомство широких масс с этой теорией немедленно вызовет всплеск шовинизма среди земных пони. Ситуация немедленно осложнится вспышками депрессии и фрустрации среди единорогов: если бы ты попробовала объяснить своей подруге Рэрити, что её магия, порождающая несравненную красоту, в свою очередь, порождается функционированием чьего-то желудочно-кишечного тракта, то получила бы вполне отчётливое представление. (Пожалуйста, обрати внимание на то, что я использовала сослагательное наклонение! «_Если бы_ попробовала», а не «попробуй», и я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя достанет воображения додумать остальное!) Пегасы, наверное, пережили бы такое откровение без особых проблем, но намного легче от этого не стало бы. Вспомни теперь пьесу о прошлом Эквестрии, которую ты и твои подруги ставили в Кантерлоте на День Согревающего Очага — и поверь, что показанные там события на фоне описанного мною покажутся именно что детской пьесой.

Дочитав до этого места (а возможно, даже ещё и не дочитав), ты наверняка задалась вопросом о том, как же тебе поступить с этой интересной и многообещающей гипотезой. Как я уже не раз повторила, _я не знаю, что тут сказать_. Обрати, однако, внимание на то, что всюду в этом письме я использовала исключительно первое лицо _единственного_ числа: «**я** бы хотела», «**мне** интересно» и так далее. Поверь, я сделала это не зря. В свою очередь, я верю, что ты поймёшь это правильно и сделаешь нужные выводы.

Твоя уже далеко не молодая и очень желающая прожить остаток жизни спокойно наставница, —

**С.**

P.S. Едва я поставила свою подпись, как моя любимая и проч. сестра предложила интересную (по её мнению) методику верификации твоей гипотезы. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы создать два фаерболла с одинаковыми магозатратами в предполагаемых местах пониженной и повышенной концентрации наноботов, дабы по соотношению их видимых размеров оценить реальность и масштабы того самого предполагаемого освобождения избыточной энергии. В качестве места _пониженной_ концентрации она назвала собственные покои, и с этим трудно спорить (за последнюю тысячу с небольшим лет там определённо не практиковали камнеедение). Но когда местом _повышенной_ концентрации она назвала канализационный коллектор рабочих кварталов Кантерлота… Дорогая Твайлайт, что позволено моей сестре (в конце концов, метан и его горючие свойства были изучены лишь около шестисот лет назад во время её отсутствия), то ни в коем случае не позволено исследователю с самым лучшим на данный момент образованием. Видишь, к каким неожиданным и опасным последствиям может привести необдуманное распространение твоей гипотезы?!

P.P.S. Я рассказала сестре о свойствах метана, могущих внести серьёзную погрешность в предлагаемый ею эксперимент. А затем дала понять, что в случае чего экспериментатор будет иметь возможность на собственной шкуре проверить гипотезу о влиянии лунного вакуума на выведение с оной шкуры пятен и запахов. Если ты не заметила, я только что дала понять это и тебе.


	2. Луна пишет Твайлайт

Твайлайт!

Не помню уже, говорила ли я тебе, что моя сестра жуткая перестраховщица — но даже если и не говорила, то ты теперь сама видишь. Никакой, блин, любознательности уже не осталось, одно сплошное «как бы чего не вышло», тьфу!

Нет, ну, конечно, насчёт этого вашего метана она вообще-то права. Я так подумала — оно и впрямь не след, фаерболлами по канализациям кидаться. Это даже и не по-королевски как-то. Между нами говоря, этот ваш метан, когда я про него почитала, презабавной штукой оказался — это же просто шикарные возможности по боевому применению открываются! Вот например, можно взять… хотя нет. Не на бумаге и не через почту. Видишь, вот уже и я от сестрицы нахваталась какбычегоневышлистости, так что не вздумай ещё и ты (это тебе наше высочайшее повеление, если что).

Короче. Хоть насчёт канализации сестра и права, но твою шикарную гипотезу без проверки оставлять всё равно нельзя, и не обращай внимания на эти намёки с угрозами — в любом случае, дальше Луны не сошлют (шутка). Так что я подумала и придумала, про Луну как раз.

Сколько лет я своё светило таскаю — напоминать не нужно? (Да я бы и не напомнила, возрастом не хвастаются.) Я к тому, что усилия контролировать и дозировать уж точно умею, можешь не сомневаться. Идея, стало быть, такая: я здесь у себя выбираю силу и на этой выбранной силе светило поднимаю. Документируем угол возвышения как функцию времени — секстант ещё и в прежние времена известен был, а секундомеры нынче хорошие делать научились. Это, значит, в условиях пониженной концентрации наноботов.

Собственно, то что я сейчас написала, всё уже проделано. Между нами опять же говоря, эта ваша Школа одарённых единорогов оказалась каким-то сборищем тупиц — пошла я туда, попросила порекомендовать кого поспособнее (ну, думаю, сейчас мне кого-нибудь вроде тебя и порекомендуют). Мне и порекомендовали одного, а он дуб дубом оказался. Прикинь, сорок минут втолковывала ему суть предыдущего абзаца — монаршим, между прочим, голосом! — пока дошло. Ну, без уточнения про наноботов и концентрацию, конечно. Я даже сестру как-то немного пожалела: это ж ей, бедняге, в таких условиях пришлось целую тыщу лет тебя искать против меня…

Но это неважно, а теперь главное. Пока я ещё держу в памяти то усилие, на котором поднимала в Кантерлоте, надо проделать всё то же самое где-нибудь в месте повышенной концентрации и потом замеры сравнить. Вот здесь-то мне и нужна твоя помощь.

Нет, в том, что ты сможешь снять зависимость возвышения от времени, я нимало не сомневаюсь. Проблема в том, что это самое место повышенной концентрации ещё найти нужно, и тут я на тебя рассчитываю. Как я и говорила, в кантерлотскую канализацию я по здравому размышлению не полезу, ибо сие не по-королевски. Но ежели память нам не… тьфу, если я правильно помню, то среди твоих понивилльских подруг есть потомственная фермерша из древнего рода земных пони — Эпплджек, правильно? — а если я правильно понимаю консервативность фермерского ремесла, то эта семья должна располагать у себя на ферме… скажем так, эквивалентом канализационного коллектора в несколько меньших масштабах?

Пожалуйста, поговори с подругой и спроси её разрешения на использование сего прозаического заведения в высоких научных целях. Не сомневаюсь, что разрешение это ты получишь, ибо сама заинтересована в таком эксперименте, а посему красноречие твоё да будет использовано во всю силу. Думается, нелишне будет такоже особо прояснить фермерше Эпплджек необходимость держать язык за зубами, хотя, судя по твоим рассказам, с этим у неё и так всё в порядке. При надобности можешь привлекать и других своих подруг — в общем, вверяю дальнейшую судьбу эксперимента в твои копыта.

Относительно моей сестры можешь не беспокоиться: она, конечно, зубами поскрипит, но супротив изложенного выше возражать не станет. Это я беру на себя, так что будь спокойна. Главное, чтобы было упомянутое разрешение — ставить заведомо безопасный эксперимент на частной территории с ведома и согласия её законного владельца запретить никто не в силах, даже моя сестра.

С нетерпением ждущая твоего ответа —

**Л.**


	3. Эппл Блум пишет Бэбс Сид

Привет, Бэбс!

Я вообще тебе хотела только на той неделе писать, но после того, что вчера случилось, решила отписать прямо щас. Пока оно ещё хорошо помнится, а то ведь всей нашей семьи касается. Ты там расскажи потом у себя всем, ладно?

Случился тут у нас, если коротко, такой трындец, шо просто шухер. Это бабуля так выразилась, и оно правильно, но не очень понятно, поэтому я щас тебе подробно распишу, а ты постарайся всё представить, как оно было.

Значит, началось всё в обед. Сели мы за стол, а сестра такая говорит: никому, мол, не наедаться и не объедаться, чтоб весь вечер в сортире никто не сидел и он свободным был. Бабуля, натурально, тут же поинтересовалась, с какой бы это стати, а сестра такая: мол, принцессы Луна и Твайлайт Спаркл хотят в нём какой-то важный научный эксперимент делать. Ну, хотят и хотят, я, конечно, ни разу не поняла, почему именно в нашем сортире, но они ж принцессы, им, наверно, видней.

Вот. Пообедали, выходим — ага, это не только нам сказали, тёте Пинки Пай тоже говорили, и по-моему, зря. Потому что она все задворки вокруг будки нам обтянула какой-то красно-белой полосатой лентой, а сама скачет вдоль неё кругами и верещит: «пожалуйста, разойдитесь, здесь нет ничего интересного!!!». На весь Понивилль, а бабуля сказала, что и в Кантерлоте должно быть слышно. Я ещё подумала, что уж это бабуля загнула — а нет, не загнула, потому как к вечеру из этого самого ихнего Кантерлота целая куча корреспондентов понаехала. Наверно, и впрямь услышали. Ну, про них ещё речь впереди.

Где-то полчаса у нас в ушах звенело, а потом прилетела тётя Флаттершай со здоровенной клизмой в копытах (ей, похоже, тоже кто-то что-то сказал про сортир на весь вечер, но видимо чего-то перепутал или она сама недопоняла), тогда тётю Пинки срубило от смеха и она уползла рыдать и успокаиваться в свой «Сахарный уголок». Прикинь, я ж вообще не думала, что её можно вот так смехом вырубить, она ж по этой части сама кого хошь может!

Ну, потом девчонки подтянулись, я им рассказала чего от сестры услышала, потом мы до вечера маялись — интересно же, но ничего не понятно. А как солнце к закату спускаться начало, тут оно всё по-настоящему и поехало.

Сначала к нам принцессы Селестия (я её даже не ожидала) и Луна телепортировались, потом ещё принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл с какими-то хитрыми инструментами из своего замка. Ну то есть один инструмент был просто секундомер, нас по такому же на физре гоняют, а про второй когда сестра услышала как он называется (что-то вроде какого-то «секс-танатоса», кажется, точно не помню уже), то начала разоряться, чтобы при детях неприличными словами не выражались, но принцессы её успокоили.

Потом, собственно, куча кантерлотских корреспондентов подвалила и даже один местный объявился — принёсся Фезервейт со своим фотиком (не знаю, помнишь ты его (Фезервейта, не фотик) или нет). Тётя Рэйнбоу Дэш его с полчаса по небу шугала, дядя Виндчейзер (это к которому Скутс пошла в ученицы, я тебе писала) ещё съехидничал, что выполнять перехват в воздухе совсем не то, что балеты фигурять, а тётя Дэш услышала и немного выбесилась, но всё равно не выгнала и не поймала.

А потом мы с девчонками спохватились, что время-то идёт, а ничего так и не понятно, и пристали к принцессе Селестии якобы от школьной газеты. Хотя нас из неё попёрли ещё когда… ой, а ведь аккурат тогда, когда мы принцессу Селестию, жрущую тортик, в той газете и пропечатали! Может, она поэтому на нас так косо и посмотрела. Особенно на Свити.

Я вообще давно подозревала, что Свити там в кантерлотском дворце чего-то наколбасила, ну, ещё в тот раз, когда её туда говорящим письмом отсылали, помнишь, я рассказывала? Подозревала, а теперь почти уверена, но впрочем неважно.

Значит, спросили мы принцессу, а она покосилась, скривилась, но всё-таки ответила. Буквально через губу. Что, дескать, принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл придумала каких-то онано… то ли обормотов, то ли идиотов, я толком не расслышала, а принцесса Луна придумала с ними какую-то затею, которую в сортире можно делать, ну и вот. Тут опять моя сестра чего-то начала возбухать про детей и выражения, а принцесса Селестия на неё покосилась ещё косее и выразилась уже совсем через губу. Что, мол, эти дети хороши только пока маленькие, максимум в лужу посадить могут, а как вырастут, так ведь не успокоятся, пока на всех граблях танец не станцуют (это я совсем не поняла). И смотрит почему-то на принцессу Твайлайт Спаркл, ладно хоть не на нас. Сестра, по-моему, тоже ничего толком не поняла, но замолчала. А принцесса Селестия потом что-то ещё про какую-то сказку сказала, но это я мимо ушей пропустила, потому что как раз в этот момент принцесса Луна в будку залезла.

Я ещё было подумала, что может же не влезть, потому что будку эту брат делал по бабулиным размерам, но ничего, влезла, только с кряхтением, и даже дверь закрылась. А там же в двери есть такая дырка-сердечко, ну ты сама знаешь, как это делают, и из этой дырки такие глаза хлоп-хлоп-хлоп. Так прикольно! Может, у какого корреспондента фотка найдётся и её в газете пропечатают, хотя если вспомнить, как нас за ту фотку с тортиком вздрючили, то может и не напечатают. Но я всё-таки надеюсь, и вы тоже в газеты посматривайте.

Вот. А потом оно началось. Сначала даже как-то и неинтересно было, я чуть не разочаровалась. Солнце, значит, село, начала Луна подниматься. В дверной дырке глаза хлоп-хлоп, а принцесса Твайлайт тоже глазами: одним смотрит в секундомер, а другим зыркает на этот свой секс-танатос, или как его. И бубнит чего-то, а Спайк за ней на бумагу строчит. Я прислушалась — цифирь какая-то. И так это, вроде быстрее и быстрее бубнит, я сначала решила что мне кажется, но прислушалась — нет, не кажется. Спайк уже даже кряхтеть и попискивать начал.

А глаза в дырке хлоп-хлоп, а потом принцесса Луна из будки вдруг как заорёт: «Твайлайт! Ничё не понимаю! Она уже сама прёт, щас энергия в обратку хлынет!». Принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл, видать, сразу сообразила, чего эта абракадабра значит, потому как сбледнула и тоже как заорёт дурным голосом: «Сбрасывай! Сбрасывай!».

Тут уже даже я маленько скумекала. А ведь и правда: ежели в случае аварии чего сбрасывать надо, то сортир очень даже удобная штука, их ведь над ямами ставят. (А ежели в случае аварии от страха прохватить может, так и вовсе удобно получается, впрочем неважно.)

Это я сейчас всё подробно рассказываю, а тогда знаешь как оно быстро происходило? Принцесса Луна опять орёт, только другое уже: «Застряла! Застряла!», а я ведь говорила, что брат эту будку по бабулиным размерам делал. А принцесса Твайлайт такая: «Рви!». И тут как треснуло! А потом как хлопнуло!

Ну, чего хлопнуло, мы сразу поняли, это принцесса Луна из будки телепортировалась. А что застряло и чего треснуло, поняли чуть позже, когда увидели, что у ней на крупе кусок будки надет — ну, тот самый, на котором сидят, точнее в который садятся, ты понимаешь. А потом хлопнуло ещё раз, или даже правильнее будет сказать «рвануло», как принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл выразилась.

Тут принцесса Селестия чего-то про какое-то метание прошептала, я ещё хотела сказать, что наверно лучше было всё-таки сбрасывать, а не рвать и метать, но побоялась попасть под горячее копыто.

В общем, оно рвануло. Поскольку сортир тот мой брат строил, а он всегда всё от души делает, то яма там большая была. А поскольку сортир тот меня всего на год младше, в яме той было тоже немало, ты меня понимаешь. И всё это вверх фонтаном ка-ак даст!

А вверху там как раз Фезервейт со своим фотиком болтался, я тебе говорила. Но ему повезло, его в последний момент дядя Виндчейзер успел в сторону отдёрнуть. А корреспондентов никто не отдёргивал и им не повезло.

Помнишь, Бэбс, как в школе про «параболу ветвями вниз» толковали? Оказывается, прикольная штука, когда она не на картинке в учебнике, а по правде! Сначала вверх и в сторону, а потом вниз и в сторону — яма и корреспонденты, это значит, у параболы корни, а где Фезервейт болтался, там аккурат посередине её вершина. Я теперь уж никогда не спутаю.

Значит, корреспондентов уляпало по первое число, а тётя Рэрити вдруг чего-то в пляс пустилась и копытами аплодировать стала. Ещё и кричалку какую-то распевала вроде хуфбольной: «Чем поливали, того и похлебали! Чем поливали, того и похлебали!». А тётя Флаттершай (она рядом с нами стояла) захихикала и что-то прошептала насчёт прошлогодней коллекции. Я опять не поняла, вроде ведь тётя Рэрити ничего не коллекционирует (она даже драгоценные камни не для коллекции, а для своих нарядов собирает), так что надо будет потом уточнить.

А тётя Рэйнбоу Дэш забрала Фезервейта у дяди Виндчейзера, начала его (Фезервейта) трясти и орать, что щас расшибёт этот дурацкий фотик об эту дурацкую бошку. Но не расшибла, только плёнку ему засветила и пару пендалей выписала.

А принцессы Луна и Твайлайт Спаркл стояли как раз в проекции вершины, ежели опять школу вспомнить, и тут я даже не знаю, что сказать, потому как рассказывать такие вещи о принцессах довольно стрёмно. Просто бабулю процитирую (она-то старенькая, ей уже можно): «Видела я лошадей в яблоках, но чтоб в конских, и не просто лошадей, а аликорнов…». Ну, ты поняла. Хотя корреспондентам, конечно, сильно круче досталось.

Мы потом с девчонками опять пристали к принцессе Селестии, мол, что же это тут такое было-то, и что всё это значит? А она вдруг мило разулыбалась, как будто всего пару минут назад морду от нас не воротила, и говорит. Дескать, что́ всё это значит — принцессам Луне и Твайлайт Спаркл теперь надолго разбираться хватит, и лично она их полёт фантазии предсказывать даже не берётся. Но одно можно сразу сказать (и тут лично ко мне повернулась) — что по теории принцессы Твайлайт наш род Эпплов выходит самым что ни на есть чистейшим родом земных пони от самой что ни на есть земли с её камнями и корнями.

Поняла теперь? Я подумала, что это же круто, и сразу села тебе писать. Ты расскажи там у себя всем, чтоб знали. Или просто дай это письмо прочитать. (Я показывала черновик дяде Виндчейзеру, он всякие истории хорошо рассказывать умеет, так он одобрил, сказал что всё здорово получилось и посоветовал в писатели идти. А чего, мож и пойду!)

Твоя **Эппл Блум**.

P.S. Брат, конечно, сразу начал новую будку над новой ямой строить, но закончит ещё только к вечеру. А утром я по привычке спросонья пошла на старое место, уже там окончательно проснулась и чего-то задумалась. Посмотрела ещё раз — а ведь ветер вчера дул совсем не в том направлении, как от старой ямы к корреспондентам! И рог у принцессы Селестии чего-то всё время светился, даже после заката. Интересно, это как-то связано или нет?


	4. Луна пишет Твайлайт

ТВАЙЛАЙТ, БЛИН!

Не успела я толком отмыться, высушиться и завалиться отдохнуть, как сестрица нанесла мне визит. И сказала прямым текстом, чтобы мы не вздумали про этот эксперимент чего публиковать или обсуждать с кем не надо. Потому что иначе она тоже кое-чего опубликует. Я, конечно, спрашиваю, чего именно, а она мне фотографию предъявляет. Блин, блин, блин!

В принципе, я могла бы здесь это изображение воспроизвести, но не хочу лишний раз видеть его перед глазами. Поэтому просто поверь на слово: рулончик развевающегося пипифакса на твоём роге выглядит ничуть не более по-королевски, чем выдранный из нужника толчок на моём крупе! И это не говоря уже о том, что мы обе в тот момент были в крапинку! Кстати, на тебе эти крапинки куда больше заметны, чем на мне.

Снято сверху — не иначе, тот мелкий крылатый поганец успел-таки щёлкнуть, а сестрица успела из его фотоаппарата копию плёнки сдёрнуть до того, как твоя подруга эту плёнку ему засветила. Больше просто неоткуда было взяться, по корреспондентам-то я сама засветкой шарахнула, как только чуть опомнилась (кстати, надо тебя этому заклинанию научить, полезная штука для принцессы).

Помнишь, я тебе несколько раз повторяла, что сестру хорошо знаю? Ну так вот, это серьёзно! Реально, не вздумай публиковать, потому что в случае чего — светилом своим клянусь! — эквестрийская лунная программа будет продолжена, только уже под моим шефством.

Надеющаяся на твоё понимание —

**Л.**

P.S. Как я в следующий раз буду у вас в Понивилле, сведи меня с этим шустрым пацанёнком-фотографом, ладно? Не бойся, кошмарить его не буду — наоборот, хочу помочь ему с карьерой и натравить на сестрицу. У поганца явный талант.


	5. Твайлайт пишет Луне

Луна!

Не пугай меня такими намёками — я и без того уже успела испугаться, что нас отправят исследовать эти самые свойства вакуума прямо с места эксперимента. Я даже чуть… впрочем, неважно. Речь не о том, чего мы сейчас не должны делать, а о том, что должны были сделать, но не сделали.

Мы с тобой совершили большую методическую ошибку, даже две. Во-первых, мы почему-то сосредоточились на конечной стадии эволюции наноботов, а ведь начальная не менее интересна! Во-вторых, мы совершенно забыли, что являясь аликорнами, сами несём в себе магию земных пони — а значит, не было ни малейшей надобности ударять в грязь лицом на виду у всей понивилльской общественности, обращаясь за помощью к Эпплджек.

Исправляя эту вторую ошибку, я решила детально изучить не только финальную стадию, но и сам процесс, для чего заказала большую кастрюлю каменного супа.

Думаю, ты заметила некоторые флуктуации в лунной траектории этой ночью? Знай же, что это моих копыт, то есть моей магии дело — сначала я пробовала изменить движение светила, потом съела поварёшку супа и попробовала снова. После тарелки супа мне удалось изменить траекторию почти на полградуса за несколько секунд! К сожалению, когда мне удалось довести отклонение до более чем одного градуса, суп кончился, но это уже несущественно. Ты понимаешь? С учётом ранее полученных качественных результатов, это же значит, что теория окончательно подтверждена!

Осталось только решить, как уломать твою сестру с учётом обстоятельства, столь красочно описанного тобой в предыдущем письме. Возможно, свою роль сыграет тот факт, что это окончательное подтверждение было получено без жертв и неприятностей? Попробуй как-нибудь, всё-таки ты свою сестру знаешь лучше меня, как много раз мне на это указывала.

Ох, вспомнила! К сожалению, говоря «без жертв и неприятностей», я немного преувеличила. Ладно, сильно преувеличила. Этот каменный суп… представляет собой довольно тяжёлую пищу. Во всех смыслах. Я до сих пор пытаюсь справиться с последствиями его употребления… достаточно сказать, что пришлось обратиться за помощью к Флаттершай и той её штуке, которую она по ошибке приносила на место эксперимента (если ты не поняла, о чём идёт речь, то и не развивай, пожалуйста, эту тему… впрочем, не надо её развивать в любом случае). Короче говоря, не пытайся повторить мой опыт.

Твоя **Т**.

P.S. А всё-таки они существуют!!!


	6. Свити Белль пишет Луне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор напоминает читателю, что в этом сеттинге Свити Белль является ученицей Старлайт Глиммер и пишет принцессе Луне письма об усвоенных уроках. Подробности см. в истории [«Очень Большая Игра»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548679).

Дорогая принцесса Луна!

Очень извиняюсь, что это письмо не про усвоенный урок, но меня очень просили, причём сразу двое, поэтому я обе просьбы в одно письмо и объединю. С Вашего позволения.

Начну с менее важного. Моя подруга Эппл Блум (Вы её знаете) на днях писала письмо своей кузине Бэбс Сид в Мэйнхэттен (её Вы знаете вряд ли), и я опять очень извиняюсь, но это письмо было про Ваш эксперимент. С принцессой Твайлайт Спаркл. Она (Эппл Блум) показывала мне черновик, там есть вот такой кусочек:

_«Помнишь, Бэбс, как в школе про „параболу ветвями вниз“ толковали? Оказывается, прикольная штука, когда она не на картинке в учебнике, а по правде! Сначала вверх и в сторону, а потом вниз и в сторону — яма и корреспонденты, это значит, у параболы корни, а где Фезервейт болтался, там аккурат посередине её вершина»._

Про Фезервейта не обращайте внимания, хотя возможно, Вы его тогда заметили. Во время эксперимента. Так вот, Эппл Блум приставала ко мне с вопросами про какую-то параболическую магию, а я ей сказала, что ничего такого знать не знаю, а потом уже я к ней пристала с вопросом, зачем ей это, а она мне и сказала. Интересную вещь.

Оказывается, она на следующее утро (после Вашего эксперимента) пошла на то самое место. Она же, Вы понимаете, привыкла туда ходить по утрам, не в упрёк Вам будь сказано. И посмотрела ещё раз, где кто находился, и заметила, что ветер во время эксперимента был совсем не туда. Куда по этой самой параболе из ямы всё в корреспондентов прилетело. А потом ещё вспомнила, что у принцессы Селестии рог всё время светился, даже после заката, и я тогда тоже вспомнила, что действительно, светился.

И вот поэтому Эппл Блум спросила меня про эту самую параболическую магию, но я уже говорила, что сказала ей, что ничего такого не знаю, и спросила Старлайт Глиммер, но она тоже не знает, и тогда она (Эппл Блум) попросила меня написать Вам. Может, Вам что-то про это известно. Это, значит, было первое.

А теперь второе, более важное. Меня Старлайт Глиммер тоже попросила Вам написать и основные тезисы перечислила. Я, конечно, спросила, почему бы ей самой это не сделать, а она говорит — потому что при эксперименте не присутствовала, а я присутствовала, и у меня, возможно, более убедительно получится, мол, незаинтересованному жеребёнку поверят больше, а ещё Вы к моему стилю уже привыкли. Хотя мне кажется, её эта история уже просто достала. С принцессой Твайлайт Спаркл и наноботами.

То, что она попросила, это касается письма от принцессы Твайлайт Спаркл, которое Вам незадолго до моего прийти должно было. Спайк, который его писал под диктовку, нам потом прочитал — то есть он читал для Старлайт Глиммер, а я при этом присутствовала. И тётя Флаттершай. Потому что Спайк за неё беспокоится (за принцессу Твайлайт Спаркл, не за тётю Флаттершай).

Собственно, суть проблемы вот в чём. Меня просили Вам передать, что в том письме можно верить только одному утверждению — предостережению от употребления каменного супа. Если ты, конечно, не земнопони. Потому что все остальные тамошние утверждения вытекают именно из этого употребления.

Честное благородное слово, вот лучше его не есть и даже не смотреть на него. Я сама хоть и не ела, но видела, как ела принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл, и чем это кончилось. И теперь не то что сама не буду, но и другим не посоветую. Там в письме говорится про помощь от тёти Флаттершай с одной штукой, так это очень мягко сказано. Принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл после этого даже писать сама не могла, Спайку диктовала.

Я только одно уточнила — а как же все эти небесные градусы, что в письме перечислялись? Так тётя Флаттершай вздохнула и сказала, что при таких градусах на медицинском термометре недолго небо с землёй спутать, и там вообще всё что угодно померещиться могло, а Старлайт Глиммер сказала, что вот именно поэтому Вам написать и нужно. Чтобы Вы как следует разобрались, что же там с Луной происходило. Или не происходило. Вы уж, пожалуйста, разберитесь.

Вот, вроде всё. А, хотя ещё нет.

Дорогая принцесса Луна, Вы, главное, не беспокойтесь. Про тот эксперимент. Тут у нас в Понивилле ещё и не такое бывало. Мы с девчонками, правда, именно _такого_ не устраивали, но это только потому, что нам _так_ экспериментировать никто и не позволил бы. Так что всё ещё впереди.

Это шутка, конечно. А если серьёзно, то мы с девчонками сразу старших спросили, что же теперь будет. Так тётя Эпплджек только плечами пожала и сказала: «Спокойствие, только спокойствие! Дело-то житейское. Ща братец новую лабораторию отстроит. А старую отчистим как следует, навес над ней поставим и будем там ховаться, ежли их высочества нас ещё какими эксдерьментами осчастливят». А я спросила у сестры, как же все эти корреспонденты, так она только фыркнула и сказала: «Дорогуша! Если в какой газете и пропечатают, что „наш вонючий корреспондент передаёт из Понивилля без всяких подтверждений“, то дальше там может быть что угодно — всё едино, такой газетой только и сделают, что подотрутся!».

Так что беспокоиться не о чем, все всё понимают. И вот видите, без урока всё-таки не обошлось!

Ваша хоть и не ученица, но уже серьёзно задумывающаяся о пределах возможного в Понивилле —

**Свити Белль**

P.S. Любимую вазу принцессы Селестии так и не удалось склеить? Я же не нарочно, честное слово.

  



	7. Шеф-повар пишет Селестии

Ваше величество!

Прошу освободить меня от исполняемых мною обязанностей королевского шеф-повара по бульонам, супам и консоме.

Как только я допишу это прошение, я обращусь к ближайшему стражнику, дабы он арестовал меня за покушение на жизнь и здоровье принцессы Твайлайт Спаркл, а также за профессиональную несостоятельность.

Дело в том, что являясь принцессой, Твайлайт Спаркл числится на довольствии кухни замка в Кантерлоте, и мы в меру своих сил выполняем любые её пожелания, касающиеся _grand art de la cuisine_. К сожалению, она предпочитает услуги своего помощника, довольствуясь _gens ordinaires des plats —_ банальными бутербродами и народными похлёбками из овощей — но не мне осуждать вкусы принцессы.

Вы не представляете мою радость, когда мажордом доложил мне, что принцесса Твайлайт заказала на королевской кухне суп. Суп! Я рассчитывал порадовать её своим фирменным консоме, бульоном, и даже готов был приготовить даньхуатан. Но не то, что заказала принцесса. Я был просто в ужасе! Более того, я, королевский _cuisiner_, не знал рецепта этой… пищи!

Она заказала «Каменный суп»!!! Клянусь, я тогда вообще первый раз в жизни услышал название этого блюда!

К сожалению, ни одна из поваренных книг не содержала рецепта, более того, я даже не знал входящих в него ингредиентов, дабы на полёте фантазии попытаться изобразить из них хоть что-то похожее.

Мне надо было сразу же признаться во всём принцессе, а не обращаться к мадам Пинки Пай — а уж если я к ней обратился, мне надо было позволить ей самой приготовить это злосчастное кушанье. Я же лишь узнал рецепт и далее посчитал святотатством допускать простую пони в святая святых дворца — кухню.

Теперь я начинаю понимать её крики «Это будет весело!».

На мой взгляд, ничего иного, кроме _la diarrhea_, блюдо вызвать не могло, но я точно следовал данному мне рецепту. Практика показала, что вышло нечто совершенно противоположное.

Сим беру вину за всё случившееся на себя и прошу не винить поварят — они совершенно непричастны к тому, что произошло.

С уважением, ваш бывший шеф-повар —

**Лафарш**


	8. Луна пишет Селестии

Тия!

Я обращаюсь к тебе письменно, так как именно в письменной форме получила информацию, которую хотела бы обсудить и по поводу которой очень хотела бы получить с тебя кое-какие объяснения.

Прилагаю при сём два письма — от твоей лучшей ученицы и от моей как бы протеже (впрочем, торжественно клянусь впредь это «как бы» не употреблять, девочка молодец). Если что, это копии — твой остроумный поступок меня кое-чему научил.

Пожалуйста, соблаговоли прочесть их оба, прежде чем развеять хорошо известное тебе заклинание, скрывающее остаток этого послания. После чего — жду ответа, как соловей лета.

`======== BEGIN SPELL ========`

Твою мать, Тия, какого дискорда здесь вообще происходит?! Ты соображаешь, что творишь? Ладно ещё я, мне-то после того случая тысячелетней давности уже всё равно, каких собак на меня ни вешай и чем ни поливай, но ты читала, до чего себя Твайлайт довела?! Она же твоя лучшая-любимая ученица вроде бы, или что-то изменилось? Девчонку-то за что?!

Я не понимаю, вот зачем надо было весь цирк городить? Неужели так трудно было просто сказать прямо — вариантов-то всего три: «да!», «нет!» и «не моги!». Она же всё-таки принцесса уже, должна быть в состоянии понять.

Ну ладно — то, что ты содержимым ямы в прессу влепила, это не только дети, это я и сама догадалась (не верю я в такую случайную точность, особенно учитывая то, что кроме писак, только нас двоих и задело). Не знаю уж, как ты отмажешься, если ещё и газетчики догадаются, но это будет твоя проблема, не моя. Хотя саму идею безоговорочно одобряю, независимо от того, что тебя побудило. Но когда я задумалась, что́ послужило причиной возникновения той параболы…

Тия, я ведь не дура. Не мог скачок силы поднятия, пусть даже и резкий, привести к потере контроля над светилом и пустить всё приложенное в обратку. Ну не мог! Я специально поэкспериментировала на этот счёт — те самые флуктуации, которые бедная Твайлайт по наивности приняла за собственные результаты. Как ни крути, такое только со внешнего воздействия завернуть можно.

А тут мне приносят письмо о том, что сестрица-то моя, оказывается и после заката рогом вовсю отсвечивала! Та самая сестрица, заметим в скобках, которая тысячу лет моё светило тягала и довольно-таки неплохо научилась с ним обращаться. Если это совпадение, то я… да кой хрен совпадение!

Короче, вот тебе моё крайнее слово — колись! И разруливай, потому что кроме как тебе, больше некому. Ты ведь тоже не дура и должна понимать, что дальше этот фарс продолжать нельзя. Иначе, помяни моё слово, разбитыми вазами дело не ограничится.

Кстати, занявшись этими изысканиями, я тут заодно ещё кое-что посчитала. Получается, что наших с Твайлайт объединённых сил сейчас как раз хватает, чтобы забросить на лунную орбиту что угодно. Или кого угодно. Забавно, правда?

`========= END SPELL =========`


	9. Селестия пишет Луне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подробности сна, который упоминает в своём письме Селестия, можно узнать из истории [«Практикум»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561402).

Лулу!

Вынуждена признать, ты кругом права — я действительно задолжала несколько объяснений тебе и Твайлайт. Особенно Твайлайт.

Бедная девочка. Действительно, кому, как не мне, лучше всех знать неуёмность её научного любопытства… но _такого_ даже я предположить не могла. Честное благородное слово, как выразилась бы твоя протеже (передай ей уже, наконец, что те осколки я давно выбросила, в том числе и из головы). На этот счёт можешь не беспокоиться: я с Твайлайт в ближайшую пару дней поговорю (именно поговорю, лично) и сама всё объясню. Что же касается объяснений для тебя — изволь.

Знаешь, я тут тоже кое-что подсчитала. Государственному служащему полагается отпуск двадцать восемь дней в году, так что у меня за последнюю тысячу и восемь лет этих неиспользованных отпусков должно было набраться на семьдесят семь лет с хвостиком. Многие столько не живут.

Понимаешь, к чему эти выкладки? Я устала, Лулу. Правда, устала. Веришь, нет — мне пару недель назад даже сон снился. Про то, как ты вернулась с Луны абсолютно здравомыслящей само́й собой, в отместку закинула меня туда вместо себя, а сама взяла Твайлайт с подругами в помощницы и стала тут править. Исключительно светлый и добрый сон, как ни странно — я отдыхала, понимая, что ты меня быстро простишь и вернёшь обратно, а у вас тут всё получилось просто замечательно, хоть и не без трудностей. Самое забавное, что я… впрочем, давай как-нибудь в другой раз, за чашкой чая.

Не последнюю роль в этой усталости сыграли те, кого я полила. Загляни в «Эквестрийские скрепы» от третьего числа, в «Кантерлотский колдовстворец» от седьмого… Этот список даже бессмысленно продолжать, он устареет задолго до того, как ты дочитаешь моё письмо. Поэтому я с радостью ухватилась за такую возможность отомстить, при которой для борзописцев крайней выглядела бы _ты_ — на тебя-то, при твоём характере и былой репутации, никто не рискнёт всерьёз задрать перо. Пожалуйста, постарайся простить меня за это.

Ты, конечно, правильно определила «причину возникновения той параболы». А откуда ещё мне было косвенно взять энергию? Думаю, что за это ты на меня не очень сердишься, но всё же извинюсь ещё раз. За то, что по вам с Твайлайт тоже прилетело. Поверь, что это было непреднамеренно — я хоть и достаточно хороший маг, чтобы с первого раза попасть фонтаном в цель без тренировки, но всё-таки раньше никогда такого не делала и всех побочных эффектов предусмотреть не могла. Хорошо уже и то, что больше никого не задело, да и вас-то лишь забрызгало, а не облило с ног до головы. Я не нарочно, честное слово.

Теперь перехожу к самому трудному моменту, из которого проистекло всё предыдущее. Сначала процитирую тебя:

_«Я не понимаю, вот зачем надо было весь цирк городить? Неужели так трудно было просто сказать прямо — вариантов-то всего три: „да!“, „нет!“ и „не моги!“. Она же всё-таки принцесса уже, должна быть в состоянии понять»_.

Если бы всё было так просто, Лулу. Если бы… Проблема-то как раз в том, что я не знаю — «да» или «нет». Веришь, нет — НЕ ЗНАЮ. Для Твайлайт довольно естественно даже и сейчас считать, что я знаю всё, но тебе-то прекрасно известно, что это не так! А почему я не сказала «не моги!» — вот это как раз потому, что ЗНАЮ. Слишком хорошо знаю свою лучшую ученицу, и просто поверь, что ничем хорошим такой запрет не кончился бы.

Я сделала то, что сделала, именно из соображения «она же всё-таки принцесса уже, должна быть в состоянии понять». Ты ведь читала через моё плечо, как я отвечала Твайлайт про её статью — разве я в чём-то покривила душой? Да, ей удалось высказать много очень интересных идей… но трактовка телепортации действительно может вызвать определённые идеологические неудобства, а интерпретация магии земных пони по-настоящему дурно пахнет, в чём ты имела возможность убедиться лично.

Проблема, как я теперь понимаю, была в том, что Твайлайт только эти три варианта и знает — четвёртый, «можно если осторожно», она пока не очень воспринимает. А я хотела сообщить ей именно это и, увы, не преуспела. Девочка отреагировала, как на запрет, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, и хорошо, что рядом с ней оказалась ты.

Кроме шуток, Лулу, я задолжала тебе по меньшей мере одно «спасибо», которое сейчас и говорю. Благодаря тебе всё это не зашло дальше фарса, а ведь могло быть хуже, много хуже, просто поверь мне на слово. Я, как и сказала, поговорю с ней — поговори, пожалуйста, и ты. Можешь показать ей это письмо. Постарайся объяснить, что некоторые вещи просто НЕ СТОИТ делать раньше времени, даже если очень хочется и можется — уж ты-то знаешь это как никто другой. Я очень рассчитываю на твою помощь и заранее благодарна тебе.

Говорила я тебе или нет, но вдвоём вы замечательно дополняете друг друга, и это одна из причин, по которым вас обеих очень любит твоя сестра —

**С.**

****

P.S. Не было печали — теперь ещё и шеф-повар отставки требует после того каменного супа. Ты-то с твоими перекусами разницу вряд ли заметишь, а другие? Придётся требование удовлетворить… и перевести его в замок Твайлайт. Скажем, на полгода. Пусть девочку подкормит, ей теперь восстанавливаться надо.

****

P.P.S. Политых журналистов не бери в голову. Когда перед отправлением в Понивилль один из них заикнулся про «выгодный ракурс, в котором бы и восходящую Луну было видно вместе с экспериментаторами», я сделала круглые глаза и заявила, что это будет самое опасное место. Разумеется, меня стали упрашивать — и конечно, я дала себя уговорить. Теперь могут догадываться и писать о чём угодно, их предупреждали при множестве свидетелей. Если что, ссылайся на меня.

****


End file.
